Gorum
History Gorum's clergy claim he was formed from battle itself, a suit of iron armor standing alone on the battlefield once the dust had settled. His genesis is generally considered to have resulted from conflicts that erupted between orcs and humans following the former race's surge to the surface during the Age of Darkness. Warriors and knights have ever since claimed to see a vision of the god as they strike a killing blow or charge into battle. Gorum is considered the divine embodiment of martial prowess, of glory on the battlefield. Appearance Gorum's manifestation is that of a gigantic humanoid being in darkened heavy armor. His helmet covers all defining features except for a pair or fiery crimson eyes. No matter to whom he appears, Gorum will always appear to be the tallest creature, even when among giants and other large humanoids Relationships Gorum concerns himself with few matters outside of battle, and this attitude extends to include his relations with other deities. He sees little value in matters of diplomacy and politics, considering the pursuits of his divine peers as frivolous a best. The Lord in Iron is considered brash and impulsive; he takes what he wants, by force if necessary, and answers any direct opposition to his will with violence. His priests and followers tend to follow the god's example, which means that there are more ruthless and exploitative members of his faith than those who espouse altruism. Church The church of Gorum proclaims faith in strength and power over spirituality or intellect. High priests are great warriors who attain their position through battle. Priests wear heavy spiked armor and forsake non-metallic weapons. They believe that the spirit of Gorum resides in all metal weapons and armor, and therefore take care to keep them polished and in good working order. The services conducted by the church consist primarily of actual and improvised percussion, to include clanging weapons against shields Servants Worshipers and Clergy The god is worshiped by mercenaries and barbarians all across the world, but are most commonly found in lands where conflict and battle are common. It is not uncommon for two opposing armies to be carrying the Lord in Iron's standard into battle, which doesn't seem to bother the god; he's more interested in promoting the fighting rather than picking a winner. The Lord in Iron is commonly worshiped by half-orcs, who believe that he is one of them, and that his encasement in iron is the deity’s successful effort to hide his true nature from human worshipers who would be unable to handle his true nature. Most of Gorum's priests are clerics, although there are some druids. Bards and rangers may perform some service within the church, but are not members of the priesthood. Knightly followers of Gorum believe battle is the true calling of a knight, not tournaments or courtly pursuits. For Iron Knights, strength and determination supersede honor, duty, and fame. More than other orders, Gorumite knights are often found as mercenaries. Unique Servants Bloody Hands / Blood Hands This servant is a crimson-skinned creature similar in appearance to a hezroudemon. First Blade Gorum's herald is a horde of animated weapons and shields that swarm together into a humanoid shape, and is the approximate shape and size of an iron golem. Saint Fang This minion is similar to a silver dragon with spikes, but with coloring akin to iron. Temperbrand This creature is a fire elemental that has the appearance of superheated liquid metal. Temples and Shrines Gorum's temples tend to have the appearance of strongholds or citadels. They are walled and gated, and spikes adorn the structure. They are always ready for a battle or siege, and are kept stocked with metal weapons, armor, and rations. Shrines to Gorum are typically an organized pile of rocks with a helmet or blade set atop Holy Texts Gorum's church claims no holy text, but it does feature a set of seven holy poems called the Gorumskagat. Holidays None Presence on Fynn Gorum is most popular amongst the clans that live in the north reaches of the Moonkin Republic, specifically the Stormlord Clan. The area is harsh and its people often turn to Gorum for strength. Hierarchy of The Sacred Legion of Yogmar From top to bottom Legion (LEG ' EEawn) - Leader of a community or a collection of churches. Always veteran of a war, elderly and has served as a Commander for at least 10 years. Identified by a platinum badge with the crest of Gorum on it. Centurion - Leader of a single church. Often a veteran of a recent war. Manages finances of the local church but also serves as the head drill master as well as commander for members of the church during times of war. Identified by a gold badge with the crest of Gorum on it. Prima Cohort - Cohorts who have proven themselves over multiple battles or one who has proven to possess verifiable leadership skills can be promoted to a Prima Cohort, who is in-charge of instructing cohorts on drills and is the go-to leader during military campaigns if the Centurion cannot be reached. Identified by a silver badge with the crest of Gorum on it. Cohort - Auxiliaries who prove themselves in battle or at the end of a combat-heavy event can be promoted to a full-fledged member, calling themselves Cohort. Identified by a bronze badge with the crest of Gorum on it. Auxiliary - Initiate to a Gorum religious community. Someone who is not considered a "full member" but has shown interest in joining the order. Those who only recently joined as an auxiliary may be referred to as a "greenhorn", usually identified by a badge that still has a shine or no dents in it. Identified by a wooden badge with the crest of Gorum on it. Category:Religion Category:God Category:Chaotic Category:Neutral Category:Deity